User blog:Sam the Rabbit/Ask Sam237s characters
Everyone else is doing this so I decided to do one too. People you can ask Sam the rabbit Zack the wolf Oliver the kuikon Bailey the cat Rocket the hedgehog Pad the weasel James the porcupine Josh the turtle Lord Zugon Intro Sam: Alright lets answer some questions. I just hope any dont contain a chain girl starting with a B Zack: oh c'mon Sam, I'm ready to answer any question that comes to me Oliver: yeah me too Bailey: I can't wait Rocket: if I must Pad: wait why am I even here? James: don't ask questions Pad just answer them Josh the turtle: yeah it's kinda the point of this blog post Lord Zugon: how did I even get here with these low lifes? Answers Emily: is there any other reasons why you like Sam? Bailey: well there's plenty of reasons, hmm where to start oh for 1 he's handsome, sporty, funny - Sam: - oh god Emily why did you have to ask this? Matrix: hey Sam, ever get into fights with other "fastest thing alive" here? Sam: there's only one "fastest thing alive" and that's Sonic but if you mean anyone who thinks can beat me or rivals my speed, then it's on. I've never lose a race Judas: I have to admit in a race you will win but in a one on one match is where I shine. Sam do you honestly think you can defeat me? Sam: when it comes to speed, there's no one stopping me but 1 on 1 battle, there's only two words I can say, Im screwed Judas: ^_^ don't worry, you know I got your back Sam: thank goodness coughs* Baily how is you mental health, I know of a good doctor if you want to find out Bailey: what are your talking about? ARE YOU SAYING I NEED HELP!? *gets ready to attack but suddenly sees Sam* oooo Sam :D *runs in that direction* Lincoln:so pad i hear you dont like Sam either do you want to work together? Pad: hmph I only work with those I have to and my team Chaos Negative: *Makes an extremely loud and inaudible shrieking noise directed at Pad* River: Oh... he wants me to translate, sorry if he made anyone go deaf. My Dad was just wondering how you're a weasel if your brother's a rabbit... Pad: my father is a weasel and my mother is a rabbit, you pretty much now know your answer BAILEY,PLEASE CHASE SAM SO I CAN RECORD IT AND POST IT ON YOUTUBE!!!!*holds a recorder* Bailey: it would be my pleasure! : D ooo SAM *runs toward him* Sam: WHY MEEE? ion: sam, how do you gain chaos energy to go into your chaos form? Sam: long story dude Me: I'm going to update Sam's backstory soon, explaining this Dash: uhh, pad if your 11, WHERE DID YOU GET THE GUNS!!! Pad: O_o uhh about that *walks away slowly into the shadows* Category:Blog posts